


It's Valentine's Day Ray

by milesofworry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, Raywood, Valentine's Day, much fluff, seriously though this is like the sweetest thing that I could write for today, so fluff, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesofworry/pseuds/milesofworry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines day and Ryan prepared a romantic dinner, and decides that today is the perfect day to ask Ray the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Valentine's Day Ray

This was the single most embarrassing thing that he had ever done in his life. Sure there was that time he tripped his date to prom, but that was way back when.

No, this was so much more embarrassing.

The hallway that led to the kitchen was paved with rose petals, the dinner table was lit with candle light, and the red box weighed a ton in his pockets.

Ryan Haywood, one of the most dangerous men in Los Santos, had prepared a Valentines dinner.

He had bought fresh ingredients to make one of Ray’s favorite meals, he had found the perfect roses, he had found the perfect ring.

But the dinner wasnt what embarrassed him so.

It was knowing that Michael and Gavin knew, and since they knew, they wouldn't ever stop making fun of him for such a cliche time to ask Ray. And he knew the younger male would be entertained by either the humiliation from Ryan, or the pain inflicted on Michael and Gavin.

It was knowing that he was asking Ray this important thing on this particular day that caused him to shudder when he thought about it.

He touched the small box and let out a sigh.

It had to be today. He had to do this today or he would never ask him, and he would lose him, or he would stop seeing him, or anything could happen and he would lose the love of his life.

Ryan stood and looked at the scene he made, and despite the day, it was perfect. It was the way that he wanted it to be.

The doorbell rang, and Ryan set the box on Ray’s side of the table and went to go answer it. When he opened the door, he was surprised.

Ray had traded out his regular sweater, beanie and jeans to put on a nice black suit, with a red tie, that matched the same one Ryan was currently wearing. His shirt was white and he looked so flustered, Ryan had the urge to take at least a hundred pictures because he knew the younger man wouldn't put the suit on for a long time.

He was playing with the end of the jacket, refusing to look at Ryan, and he kept fidgeting where he was standing.

“I didn’t expect you to have a suit,” Ryan finally said. Ray rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Geoff took me out and made me buy one just for tonight,” Ray explained. Ryan laughed, and gestured for him to come in.

“Well dinner’s gonna get cold if you stand out here all night,” and they both entered the house. Ray’s eyes were wide when he saw the rose petals, and a small giggle almost passed through his mouth. He thought about how much time that would of cost Ryan to do, and how hopelessly romantic his boyfriend was.

He did expect a candlelit dinner since the roses led to the kitchen, but he saw another trail lead to Ryan’s bedroom, which he didn’t say anything about.

Ryan pulled out his chair for him when they entered, and he began to say something sarcastic like “I’m a man, I can do this,” but the look that Ryan had on his face immediately stopped the flow of his words.

Ryan did look more handsome tonight. Ray was so used to getting dinner with the other man, but he had always worn his mask and leather jacket. So to say Ryan looked refreshing in the soft glow of the candlelight was an understatement in Ray’s mind.

The dinner that he made was gorgeous, and Ray had to ask where he had gotten it.

“I made it,” Ryan scoffed. “To think I would go and buy you dinner is such a low move, Ray.” They both laughed and began to eat.

Ryan’s hands were sweating as they ate, Ray hadn’t torn his gaze from him, and the little box still sat where he had left it.

He couldn't wait for Ray to see it, he couldn't wait to hear his reaction, he couldn't wait to receive his answer.

So he stood suddenly, and grabbed the box from the table. Ray finally saw it as Ryan held it, and got down on his knee.

“Rye?” Ray whispered.

“We’ve been together for a long time, Ray,” he said, his blue eyes not straying from Ray’s brown ones. “And I want us to stay together for as long as we will be able to. I don’t want to have any regrets if one of us dies, and I don’t want to live a day without you.”

Ray was crying now, but Ryan didn't stop.

“I want to be with you for the rest of my life, if you’ll have me. Ray, my beautiful ray, please stay mine forever. Ray Narvaez Jr. Will you marry me?”

He threw his arms around Ryan, and kissed him that held the same amount of love and passion as their first, second, third, all of their kisses held.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Ryan hummed when Ray pulled away. The younger male laughed.

“Yes, yes, I’ll marry you, James Ryan Haywood.”

The sunlight shone into Ryan’s room, waking Ray. His lover’s arm was wrapped around his waist, and his breathing was light.

He twisted the ring that had been placed on his finger and sighed happily.

“Do you like it?” Ryan’s voice was gruff from sleep and their previous actions. Ray nodded.

“Did you have to ask me on Valentine’s day though?”

“That’s why I did it. Because it is Valentine’s day, Ray. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jack looked down at his phone and smiled at the message and picture that had been sent to him. The two were smiling and Ray was looking down at what Jack assumed was the ring, and Ryan was smiling at Ray, the love that he held for the man was evident on his face.

**To: Ryan**

**From: Jack**

**Happy Valentine’s day you lovebirds.**

**To: Ray**

**From: Gavin**

**Tell Ryan he owes me five dollars.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to publish at least one Valentine's fic, and Raywood is the ship that I've been really focused on. While it is the first one that I post, it won't be the last, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave comments or kudos. Thanks.


End file.
